


Eyes Wide Open

by Chailattelover



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I add characters and tags as I go, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover
Summary: Madara knew he would not find peace when he moved on to the next realm. He was a pawn in a game and he had no one to blame for allowing himself to be played. He was ready for whatever punishment may lie ahead as he took his last breath.But the Gods had plans for Madara.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 60
Kudos: 337





	1. Prologue

Madara Uchiha was a proud man. Many would say he was arrogant, conceited, a downright terror on and off the battlefield. Only few had the privilege to experience him as a stuttering mess when arguing with his siblings, “goofy”, Izuna would call him. Only few knew he was a kind hearted man who would risk everything to protect his family, his clan. Even fewer knew of his self-hate.

After Izuna was killed by Tobirama Senju, Madara was lost. He hated himself for failing his siblings. He was the only one left out of all his siblings, after promising to protect them.

When he agreed to a cease fire and peace with Hashirama Senju, his self hatred grew because he was going against everything his brother wanted. Making peace with his brothers killers, but enough was enough. Too many of his clan members had died and he didn’t want anyone else experiencing losing the last member of their family like he did.

The start of the village was good but he was wary. He tried his best to put on a good face. Helped whenever he can to forget the pain but nothing helped. He still persevered.

When Hashirama got elected as Hokage unanimously, he wondered firstly where he went wrong with his clan. Sure, he wasn’t the most open person as Hashirama but he led them during the war and during peace times. He still acted as a dutiful clan head and the Uchihas were thriving just as any other clan in the village.

His self hatred grew.

One would say that’s when he started to lose his mind.

That night when he went down to where they kept their precious items, a place only Uchiha clan heads knew. He checked all the inventory making sure everything was still there as he did once a month.

Something told him to read the stone tablet so he activated his sharingan and read it.

He knew something was wrong. The words weren’t quite as he remembered but for some reason he couldn’t figure out what they were supposed to be so he left it alone.

He blamed himself for being so weak for when Black Zetsu approached him a week later, he believed everything that came out of the creature’s mouth.

A world of peace.

Yeah right.

Abandoning his village, a village he named and worked hard for just as much as any Senju was not peace.

Putting the Kyuubi —Kurama— under his control and attacking said village was not peace.

Fighting his best friend was not peace.

Plotting on a child, another Uchiha child was not peace.

Having said child carry out a stupid stupid plan under his name was not peace.

Having Bijuu ripped from Jinchurikis was not peace. Most of them were children, for Kami’s sake!

Waking up in the middle of the Fourth Shinobi War and fighting the Allied forces was not peace.

Stabbing his descendant in the heart was not peace.

Watching Uzumaki Naruto take on so much throughout the war, was not peace.

It was destruction. It was hate.

It was something Madara would’ve never done in his right mind.

And yet he caused all of that.

And for what?

Not for peace.

But for fucking Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

He was a pawn in the grand scheme of things. Zetsu made him believe he was running the show but in reality, it was he who was pulling the strings. He believed he was trying to gain peace but it was Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke that truly brought peace and ended the senseless war.

As he laid dying, he thought about his faults. He thought about the pain he caused others, he thought about what he would do differently if he had the chance.

He truly believed maybe if he did do things Hashirama’s way, maybe they could’ve achieved true peace together.

He took his last breath.

_Maybe_


	2. Chapter 1

Madara was floating. He couldn’t feel anything around him and he couldn’t open his eyes. It was as if they were screwed shut.

“Madara Uchiha, our greatest warrior” A woman said.

Madara couldn’t speak.

He knew he should be panicking but he felt at peace.

All of a sudden, he felt his back touch something. It felt like grass.

His lungs filled with air and his eyes snapped open.

“There we go” The woman said softly.

Madara stared.

The woman chuckled, “I know you’re a bit confused right now”

“Am I dead?” Madara asked

“Yes” The woman said, “You are actually in between worlds at the moment. My siblings and I wanted to speak to you”

Madara raised an eyebrow, wary.

“I should probably introduce myself. My name is Amaterasu-ōmikami, or simply Amaterasu. I am the Goddess that rules the sun. And the namesake for your famous black flames” Amaterasu said with a chuckle

Madara’s eyes widened in confusion and shock.

“You’re always starting without us, Ama” A thunderous voice said.

Amaterasu chuckled as two men suddenly appeared next to her.

Madara couldn’t help but jump back in surprise.

“You’re scaring the poor human, Susanoo” Amaterasu said giggling

“He should be scared after all the problems he caused in the earth realm” Susanoo said with a scowl on his face. He turned to Madara sizing him up.

“This is the guy that caused the world to go to shit, huh”

“Calm down, Susanoo.” The other man said. He turned to Madara. “I’m Tsukuyomi. God of the moon. As you gathered, the fool’s name is Susanoo, he is God of the sea amongst other things”

“I can introduce myself” Susanoo snapped. “I am Susanoo-no-Mikoto, God of sea, storms, rain, harvest, disease and love. My idiot siblings thought it was a good idea to bring you here to discuss sending you back in time so you can fix your mistakes”

Madara felt like a mute. He was speechless. His mind couldn’t wrap about the fact that he was sitting in front of the Gods that ruled the universe.

“Speak, Human” Susanoo snapped

“As you can see, Susanoo is not very happy with you. He’s actually quite furious with you.” Amaterasu said, “But no matter, as he stated we want to send you back to a time before all this mess started. The main reason is to get rid of that menace Black Zetsu”

“How is this possible?” Madara asked, his brain finally catching up

“If you’re talking about you being here, I am the God of the universe, I can bend anything to my will. If you’re talking about how we’re going to send you back, Tsukuyomi here is also the God of time so he has jurisdiction over that” Amaterasu answers kindly

“Susanoo is furious at you for falling prey to Black Zetsu’s tricks. We don’t really blame you because you were going through a tough time and were vulnerable. We thought you best for this position due to the fact that you know him better than anyone else” Tsukuyomi continued. “You’re a powerful being, Madara and Zetsu knew that so he preyed on you. Your actions caused a lot of unnecessary deaths including that of your clan”

“And Uzumaki Naruto’s parents” Amaterasu added, “Such a pure boy”

Madara winced thinking back to when he pulled Kurama out of Naruto.

“I don’t agree with their plans because how do we know you won’t pull the same bullshit as before? Some people never learn their lesson and unfortunately when you go back to the Earth realm, there’s no way we can reach you” Susanoo said

“Obviously, the vote was two out of three so here you are. You will have a lot power due to the sole fact you’re the only person that will know everything that has happened in the future. You will retain your memories but no one else will know. Share this with who you want, it doesn’t matter to us, all we care about is you killing Zetsu and doing your part to stop the mess you caused before it even starts. Can you do that for us, Madara?” Amaterasu said

Madara nodded. He was a bit frustrated with himself for not opening his mouth and speaking. Gosh, he felt like a child.

“Okay!” Amaterasu said standing up. “Do your things, Tsukuyomi” She paused to look at Madara. “Good luck, Madara Uchiha. I hope you succeed”

Tsukuyomi stepped forward and placed a hand on Madara’s forhead.

“Like Amaterasu said, we won’t be able to really reach you and speak to you while you’re in your realm but we will try to guide as much as we can.” He said.

“Okay” Madara whispered.

A light so bright emerged from Tsukuyomi’s hand that Madara had to shut his eyes on fear of going blind.

The last thing he heard was Susanoo muttering how much of a bad idea this was.


	3. Chapter 2

When Madara opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling of his old bedroom at the old Uchiha compound.

His head was pounding and he felt wetness on his cheeks. Upon wiping his eyes, he saw blood which caused him to sit up in alarm.

He covered his eye with one hand and stood up to walk to the mirror in the corner of his room.

He uncovered his eye to see that he had his Eternal mangekyou sharingan.

_Does that mean Izuna was already dead?_

Madara concentrated on the chakra signatures in the compound and his heart accelerated when he felt Izuna’s chakra at the edge of the compound at one of the training fields.

Madara stumbled back against the bed in relief.

_Thank you Gods._

It took everything in him to not run out and find Izuna right then and there. He quickly threw on a shirt and his sandals and left his room.

He didn’t know when he was brought back to. He knew he was already clan head because his hair was down to his back. And since Izuna was not dead, if he had to guess he was anywhere between 17 and 22.

As he walked toward Izuna’s chakra signature, he marveled at his clan mates being alive.  
When he heard of the Uchiha massacre, he wasn’t too put out, too far gone in creating this “peace” world. He just figured he would bring them back through those means but now that he knew that wasn’t possible, seeing them made him want to weep and ask for forgiveness.

He pushed the feeling aside to greet them as they greeted him. Smiles on their faces for their revered clan head. It made him want to kill himself.

When he finally reached the edge of the compound, he stood next to a tree as he watched Izuna train by himself.

“Are you going to stand there like a creep or are you going to join me, Aniki?” Izuna asked looking over his shoulder at Madara.

Madara let out a shaky breath and walked toward him.

“You alright, Anija?” Izuna asked.

Madara didn’t respond, opting to pull Izuna in for a hug

Izuna squeaked in surprise, “I’m sweaty, Aniki. Get off!”

He tried to push Madara off but he was in a tight grip.

“Did you have another bad dream, Aniki?” Izuna asked softly.

Madara snorted. He wished it was a bad dream.

Finally letting Izuna go, he took a look at him from head to toe. It was nice to have his brother back and he’s going to try to keep it that way.

“Alright, now that you’re done being weird, I’m going to home and bathe” Izuna said turning to walk out of the training ground but paused before going any further. “Are you alright, Anija?”

Madara waved him off, “I’m fine, ‘Zuna”

Izuna stared at him for a second before walking off.

Madara looked around the clearing before following Izuna back to the house. Izuna trained every evening unless they were fighting the Senjus so he wasn’t sure what time exactly Tsukuyomi dumped him in.

Madara shook his head. He’s had enough of meeting Gods in his lifetime.

————

When night fell and everyone but the guards at the gate were asleep, Madara put on his armor, grabbed his gunbai and sneaked out of the Uchiha compound.

He was headed toward the Senju compound in the dead of night, armed.

He knew it looked bad but this was the only time he really had to try to talk to Hashirama about brokering the peace they always talked about.

As he got closer, he halted as Senju Tobirama landed in front of him in a fighting stance. He really shouldn’t be surprised but he was. He forgot how much of a great sensor Tobirama was.

Madara raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know if you’re confident or stupid to approach me alone”

Tobirama didn’t rise to the bait, “Why are you crossings the border to our land, Uchiha?”

“I wanted to discuss something with your brother” Madara said nonchalantly.

“What is it that’s so important that you had to travel in the dead of night?” Tobirama asked through gritted teeth.

“Peace” Madara answered simply.

“I do not have time for your games, Madara. Turn back toward your clan lands immediately!”

Madara rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Why would I be playing games, Senju? This is important to me. Move before I remove you myself”

“You didn’t want to discuss peace with us two weeks ago when my brother sent a letter asking for a ceasefire so forgive me if I don’t believe your intentions to be pure” Tobirama responded

Ah, so that’s where he was. He remembered not signing the cease fire treaty because Izuna was adamant about the Senju trying to play them. Izuna died four weeks from that day which would be in two weeks time.

Madara sighed, “I’m tired of fighting, Tobirama. My people are proud but I know they are tired too. This is the only time I can speak to your brother face to face without our clans fighting and my brother breathing down my neck about how evil you all are. I’m asking you to let me speak to your brother in faith of bringing peace to both of our clans”

Tobirama eyes him for a whole minute. Madara counted before finally he nodded.

“I will get Anija for you only because I know how much this dream of his matter to him. I will bring him to the Naka River where you used to meet. I’m expecting you to be on your side by the time we arrive” Tobiriama said before flickering away.

Madara blinked at the spot Tobirama flickered from wondering if it’s always been that easy. Somehow, he imagined more push back from the demon Senju.

Not wanting to question his luck further, he turned to head toward the Naka river.

———

Madara didn’t have to wait long before he sensed the excitement in Hashirama’s chakra bulldozing toward him, Tobirama’s cool chakra keeping pace behind the man.

Madara sat cross legged in a meditative stance as he waited for the Senju brothers. They didn’t keep him waiting long and honestly it felt surreal that Tobirama truly brought Hashirama to meet with him in the dead of night.

He was wary.

He watched as Hashirama appeared from the trees and went to leap over the river toward him when Tobirama’s hand pulled him back by his collar, effectively making him hit the floor.

Hashirama let out a whine from the ground.

Madara quirked a smile. This was the _God of Shinobi._

He slowly stood up, leaving his gunbai on the floor to show a sign of openness and trust. Tobirama eyed him warily and Madara narrowed his eyes at him.

Too easy, indeed.

Hashirama finally stopped his whining and stood up, turning to face Madara with a large grin.

“Madara, I truly believed Tobi—“ Madara flinched slightly at the name. “—was kidding when he told me you wanted to meet. I couldn’t believe it but here you are”

“Here I am”

“Is it true? Have you truly come to make peace?” Hashirama asked eagerly.

“Yes. It’s true. I’m tired of this war” Madara answers simply.

Hashirama’s eyes glistened in the moonlight, “Oh, Mad—“

“How do we know what you say is true?” Tobirama asked cutting his brother off. “You don’t expect us to just take your word for it, do you? How do we know you’re not planning to make us put our guard down so you and your clan can slaughter us”

_There it is._

Madara almost laughed but kept his composure. Recalling his conversation with Izuna, he said, “I had a dream”

Hashirama’s face turned to confusion and Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

“A dream?” Tobirama scoffed, “What dream could have possibly warrant this?”

“I saw Izuna die by your hand” Madara said with a sigh. Suddenly, he felt tired. “It felt all too real. I woke up with tears in my eyes, Senju. My sharingan was activated which means the memory of your blade going through him has haunted me all my—“ Madara stopped himself and took a breath. “It haunted me all day. If we continue this war, there is a possibility that my dream may become a reality and I do not want that. I do not want my brother or my clan members to continue to die or get hurt.”

“So, it only took one dream for you to come running to us? How many times have my brother asked you for this?” Tobirama asked.

Madara scoffed, “Don’t act like you’re for this peace”

“I support my brother in everything. If he wants this peace, so do I. Can you say the same for your brother?”

“Izuna will fall in line as well as the rest of the Uchiha”

“This is such great news! I believe him to be true, Tobira. We will agree to this ceasefire” Hashirama said.

“Not just a ceasefire. I want to build that village we always talked about as kids” Madara stated.

“Yes, absolutely—“

“Not” Tobirama said glaring at his brother. He turned to Madara. “What game are you playing? I can understand a ceasefire but now you’re just jumping into our clans building a village together?”

Madara pinched his nose in annoyance, “It is no game. I am invested in protecting my clan and our future as I’m sure you are with yours. We can prosper as a village. Maybe even invite other clans.”

“No. It will take a long ti—“

“Tobirama” Hashirama snapped shutting him up. “We will do this. We will agree to peace and start a village. Not just for us but for the children we will one day have.”

Tsunade briefly flashed through Madara’s head.

Tobirama sighed, “Fine”

Hashirama smiled, “This makes me so happy Madara. Thank you, dear friend”

Madara nodded at his friend.

“We will speak to our elders as I’m sure you will do with yours. We will draft up a ceasefire and peace agreement for both parties to sign” Tobirama stated. “If that is all, Hashirama and I will head back to our land”

“That is all” Madara said with a nod.

“Oh Madara!” Hashirama leaped over the river and tackled his friend into a hug. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me”

Madara slowly put his arms around his friend, thinking about all the pain he once caused this man.

“Let’s go, Anija!” Tobirama said with a hiss.

Hashirama let him go and threw him one last smile before jumping to his side of the river. Madara watched as the brothers disappeared again through the trees.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Madara turned back toward his clan lands. He was on track to making things right.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! The holidays caused this chapter to come a little later than expected but we’re here now!

“What do you mean you agreed to peace with the _Senju_?” Izuna all but yelled at him across the table. Madara felt a headache coming on and rubbed his temples. They sat in the meeting room waiting for the elders to arrive when he decided to tell Izuna first.

Bad idea.

“Izuna, it is for the best. Aren’t you sick of fighting?” Madara asked tiredly.

“I’d rather die then have peace with the Senjus” Izuna snapped at him.

_YOU DID DIE!_

“Izuna, listen to me carefully” He said thought clenched teeth. “This war is pointless. I know for a fact we can be a stronger force together and I refuse to allow anyone else die fighting the Senju. This is our ancestors war, not ours”

Izuna glared at him but didn’t respond. The glare would’ve had anyone running due to how fierce it was but Madara has been through a lot. A glare from his little brother will not move him.

Madara simply snorted at his brother’s actions and waited for the rest of the council to arrive.

——-

His headache had increased.

The elders were yelling at him and at each other. Most of them were against the idea of peace of the Senju but Madara did not care. In this case, he was not arrogant for saying he knew what was best for his people. For the world.

He had about enough. He slammed his hand loudly on the table and watched as everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to him.

“Do any of you have a logical reason as to why this war should continue that doesn’t involve the Senjus? Tell me, what exactly do we gain from it?” Madara asked through gritted teeth. “In the winter, we lack food because we spent the money on war gear during the other seasons. When we fight the Senju, I watch as my clan members get cut down each time. So tell me, what do any of us gain from fighting them?”

“The Senju have been our enemies for a long time. It would be disrespectful to the people who fought before us to just send a peace missive. If anything we should wait until the Senju send one to us” An elder said.

“Senju Hashirama has asked to make peace time and time again. I told him no. The fact that he’s still willing to make peace after I’ve turned him down so many times shows that he is serious about this” Madara replied.

“We would be humiliating ourselves to give into this” Another elder said.

Madara turned to look at her, “While you’re worried about us humiliating ourselves, we’re dying. If not from lack of food in the winter then from death in the battlefield. Coming together with the Senjus and starting a village can provide more missions which means more money”

“You make it as if we need them more than they need us” His brother scoffed.

“We need each other.” Madara said simply glancing at Izuna. He knew he couldn’t make his brother understand but he could very much try. He didn’t really care about the elders and their opinion. This was happening. Izuna on the other hand needed to understand that this is literally about life and death.

“What do you think, Izuna?” Madara heard an elder say.

Izuna’s clenched his jaw, “I have no love for the Senjus.”

Madara sighed. Maybe he should tell Izuna his experiences then maybe he would get it. Or maybe he’ll declare him insane and unfit for leadership.

Madara snorted in amusement.

“Are you laughing?” One of the elders asked in disbelief.

Madara looked around the room and saw everyone’s face in shock.

So he really started laughing. The situation he was in was so ridiculous and yet so amazing he couldn’t help but to laugh.

“I think he’s losing his mind” He heard someone whisper. That just made him laugh more.

“Aniki, are you alright? You’ve been a little off since yesterday. Is everything okay?”

Madara sobered up and turned to looked at his brother’s worried gaze.

“I’m fine. Better than fine actually” He responded, “Don’t worry ‘Zuna”

“Do you want to share the joke?” An elder asked.

Madara turned to looked at each other of them at the table, “The joke is thinking there’s an option here. We’re moving forward with peace with the Senjus and eventually cohabitation, that is final. This meeting is adjourned”

He turned to leave—

“So why call us here to discuss it if you already made up your mind?”

Madara didn’t turn to look at who asked but he shrugged his shoulders and answered, “It was a mere courtesy”

He continued out of the building and to the direction of his shared home with Izuna. As he walked, he heard Izuna’s thunderous steps behind him and knew that he was fuming.

As the house came to view, Madara sighed. He already knew what was to come.

————

“Go ahead and let it out” Madara said as he heard the door close behind Izuna.

“So explain to me exactly what brought you to this point because I don’t understand. I thought we agreed that we would not make peace with the Senjus. They are a bunch of demons. _LIARS, KILLERS_ , the list goes on” Izuna shouted.

“Tell me, have you ever spoken to a Senju outside of battle?

“You know I haven’t”

“Okay, so how do you know that they’re demons? Liars? Killers? And whatever else is on you list” Madara watched as Izuna clenched his jaw with no response. “This is something that has been passed down for generations. I actually spoke to two Senjus and they seem pretty alright to me so I think that combined with the fact that I’m clan head helps me with my decision”

Izuna looked up in confusion, “Two? I thought you only spoke to the bowl cut kid.”

“His name is Hashirama and he no longer has a bowl cut” Madara answered in exasperation. “But to answer your question I met up with both Senju brothers to discuss peace last night”

“ _WHAT_?” Izuna yelled with a look of fury of his face. “You went to meet them by yourself? What if they killed you Aniki? Then what?”

“Then you would be clan head”

Izuna rolled his eyes to the heavens and clenched his fist, “This is not a joke. That was dangerous. Why would you go without me?”

“Because if you knew I was going you would’ve tried to stop me”

“YES BECAUSE IT’S A DUMB IDEA!” Izuna yelled. “So you went behind my back?”

“Izuna,” Madara said pinched his nose in frustration, “I need you to lower your voice and breathe. This is happening whether you want it to or not. I don’t want you on the opposite side of this. I need you by my side”

“I don’t know if I can do that, Aniki” Izuna replied looking away.

“So you will disobey your clan head?”

Izuna sighed, “What made you do a 180 like this?”

Madara looked away and contemplated telling Izuna the truth. It wouldn’t be a bad idea. He would need an ally to get rid of the slime that is Zetsu but telling Izuna could put him in more danger and he doesn’t know if he can do that. He needs Izuna to live this time, no matter what.

“I will tell you one day. Just not right now.”Madara said looking at his brother apologetically. “Forgive me otouto and please say you will stand by me on this”

“Are you being blackmailed?” Izuna said bluntly.

Madara chuckled, “I can see how you would think that but no”

Izuna narrowed his eyes at him, “And you promise to tell me why soon?”

“Yes, I will” Madara promised.

Izuna sighed, “Fine. I will stand by your side on this. Doesn’t mean I’ll be nice to them”

“As long as you’re not killing them” Madara said walking to his brother. He pulled him into a hug. “Thank you”


	5. Chapter 4

_“Naruto.. I’m grateful to you. You even extracted the Tailed Beast from Obito, saving me from the trouble of weakening him.”_

Madara’s eyes opened and he groaned. His brain has been torturing him with all his past misdeeds for nearly a week now and he was over it.

If anyone doubted that he regretted anything he did in his past life, his guilt following him in his dreams would prove otherwise.

He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The light from moon shone brightly through the window of the kitchen and Madara felt he couldn’t even look at the moon long without feeling guilty.

That’s all his life was now. Trying to change the world, feeling guilty all day and night, and keeping Izuna close to the point where he’s pretty sure his otouto avoids him now.

No matter, as long as he is alive.

Madara thought back to the night of war where he forced Obito by using Black Zetsu to bring him back to life. That’s the night he really became a terror to the shinobi on the battlefield. He always prided himself on being a strong shinobi, practically unbeatable but he was so embarrassed at himself for that night.

He really owed Hashirama everything because he forgave him in the end despite all that he’s done. That is why, he is determined to make sure this village comes into fruition and make sure the kids of the future don’t go through what they put them through.

—————-

The Uchiha sat on one side of a long table with the Senju on the other. They met on Nara lands, a place both parties agreed was considered neutral land. The Naras were agreeable people and didn’t fight other clans unless they were directly attacked. They got along with both the Uchiha and Senju so when they sent a missive asking to do negotiations on their lands, they only had one request. No physical altercations.

Madara had to beat that one into Izuna’s head.

Although, Izuna agreed to back him up when it came to the ceasefire, he knew how testy he can get around Senju Tobirama. Not that Madara blamed him, not only were they rivals but Tobirama was an asshole through and through, even in death. Even now as Madara watched him glare at Izuna from across the table.

Madara turned to Izuna and saw he was glaring back. He pinched him on his thigh making Izuna wince and turn to him.

“Fix your face” Madara whispered.

“Tell him to fix his” Izuna whispered back.

Madara rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the Senju’s congregation, eyes once again landing on the white haired demon, only to find his eyes on him as well. Madara narrowed his eyes in question and Tobirama raised an eyebrow as a response.

He felt a slight pain on his thigh and turned to Izuna.

“Fix your face” Izuna said with a chuckle.

“Hn” Madara turned to face the Senju elder who was speaking. 

This was the first meeting and so far it was going well. Better than expected actually. Which made Madara suspicious.

Although, everyone was tense besides maybe he and Hashirama, they were talking calmly and any disagreements that each party had was resolved swiftly with the Nara as mediators.

Madara couldn’t help but to think once again that things were too easy. Almost like he was in a Tsukuyomi.

Wait.

No.

He knew the moon wasn’t red, he knew wasn’t caught in one because he would be controlling things.

“Madara”

His eyes focused on his surrounds pushing his thoughts to the back of his head.

“What is it?”

“It’s a bit rude for a clan head to be zoning out during an important meeting, don’t you think?” Tobirama asked.

“Just repeat the question, Senju” Izuna said through gritted teeth.

“I asked for what is now the third time—“

“For Kami’s sake, do you really have to be an asshole about it?” Izuna snapped, standing up.

Tobirama stood up, pulling out a kunai.

“Enough” Hashirama said calmly.

Madara put his hand on Izuna’s arm, “Sit down, Izuna”

“Not until he sits down” Izuna replied.

“You stood up first” Tobirama snapped at Izuna.

Madara felt his patience thinning, “Are you guys twelve? For fuck’s sake, no one is fighting here today so both of you sit the fuck down”

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

“I agree with Madara’s sentiment. Please sit down, both of you” Hashirama stated calmly.

And this is why he’s Hokage, Madara thought.

Both heirs to their respective clan sat down.

“Now what was the question?” Madara asked.

“I asked, now that the ceasefire agreement is signed, how soon did you and Aniki want to start building the village?”

Madara turned to face Hashirama, “What do you think?”

“If I could build it all tomorrow I would” Hashirama beamed at him.

“Of course you would” Madara replied dryly. He turned back to Tobirama, “As soon as possible. We already know where the village is going to be so we should figuring out the infrastructure of it. I suggest sending invitations to other clans to join us with the Nara being the first along with the Akimichi and the Yamanaka since they’re inseparable.”

Tobirama stared at him for a second before clearing his throat and nodding, “Yes, good idea. I already have a plan drafted for the infrastructure. Would you like to look at them when we’re getting started?”

Well, this was different, he thought.

“Uh, sure” He answered feeling awkward. He doesn’t remember this happening the first time around but then again, Tobirama killed Izuna the first time around and he didn’t want anything to do with him after that.

He felt Izuna side eye him.

“What other clans did you have in mind to invite?” Hashirama turned to ask Madara.

“The Hyuugas, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Hatake, Aburame, Namikaze, Uzumaki” Madara listed off. “And anyone else who wants to join”

“The Uzumaki?” Tobirama asked.

“The HYUUGAS?” An Uchiha elder practically screeched.

Madara turned to them, “What’s the problem?”

“They are our second biggest rival after the Senju. I refuse to coexist with those creepy eyed fucks” He spat vehemently.

_Here we go again._

“I think it’s a great idea, Madara-san. If we are to build a village where we will eventually send people out on mission, having another clan with powerful dōjutsu will strengthen our village” Tobirama said to him.

Once again, Madara was stumped.

What the fuck is going on?

“Uh thanks” He said awkwardly once again.

He felt Izuna’s eyes on him again.

He cleared his throat, “I think we should leave things as is for now. We signed the ceasefire and now we should focus on building the infrastructure then the Senju and Uchiha clan homes”

“Great idea, Madara. When should we meet next about the infrastructure? Tobi is going to be making me do all the leg work with my mokuton but we would love you to be there for your input” Hashirama said to him with a big smile on his face. 

“Sure, just send me a missive when you’re ready” Madara replied.

“I will be there as well” Izuna said in a tone that left no arguments.

Madara chuckled and stood up as the meeting came to an end. He was ready to go home and relax. Although things went well and this was the longest the Uchiha and Senju have been in the same vicinity without fighting, he didn’t want to stay any longer and chance it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, the story is going to start picking up!


End file.
